Quidditch or Love?
by Angelic Night Goddess
Summary: What happens to Victor Krum after the Triwizard Tournament? Where does his life go after he returns to Bulgaria? Who is Maria Martinez and how does she fit into the equation of Krum's life?
1. A Farewell to Friends

**_My Note:_ Heya guys. I'm still alive! Yeah, another fanfiction, but it's different! Obviously. Well, I thought of this in the middle of one of my Harry Potter PC games. What happens to Victor Krum after GOF? Well, this explains it, from the time he leaves Hogwarts after the Triwizard Tournament 'til when I stop the ficcy.**

**_Summary:_ What happens to Victor Krum after the Triwizard Tournament? Where does his life go after he return to Bulgaria? Who is MariaMartinez and how does she fit into the equation of Krum's life?**

**Want to know? Well, I suggest you stay and read. Reviews would be nice :-)!**

* * *

Victor Krum searches the sea of heads on the grounds of Hogwarts as he searches for one in particular. One with brown, bushy hair and deep, brown eyes. When he spots it, he pushes through the crowd trying to reach it. When he reaches it, he taps the person politely on the shoulder. 

The person turns around and smiles. "Victor, I was hoping I'd be able to say good bye," Her voice rings. She hugs Victor with a friendly hug.

"Hermy-own-ninny," Victor says, "I was happy to meet you." He looks at Hermione, hoping she understood him though his thick Bulgarian accent. When she smiles, he continues. "I will write you when I can."

Hermione giggles and hugs him. "I can't wait," She replies and hugs him.

Victor smiles and hugs her back, rubbing her back before pulling back and taking her by the shoulders. He looks her in the eyes and through his thick Bulgarian accent, he says, "Remember what I said. With time things will change. Someone will love you. You're still quite young, enjoy your innocence."

Hermione looks to the ground and nods. She places a kiss on his cheek in gratitude. "Thank you so much for what you did. You didn't have to," She says with a small voice, as though she didn't want anyone to hear.

Victor raises her chin so their eyes meet with a finger and places a small, frizzy piece of hair behind her ear. "There is no need to be ashamed. You are you, and you should be proud," Victor replies gently, although some she had a hard time comprehending because of the language difference.

Hermione nods and hugs him, suddenly, it being their farewell and her way of thanking him. Victor hugs her back and then pulls away heading for the ship at the lake's dock.

Before he boards, Victor spots a familiar boy. One who is interested in Quidditch. He walks over to him and they shake hands.

"Nice to meet you, Krum," Harry Potter says with awe, "I hope to be able to see you on the Pitch again."

Victor smiles easily and places a hand on his shoulder, "Most definitely," He replies. He bows his head slightly, excusing himself to go to the ship. He boards the ship and goes to his bunk and lays down. He feels the ship lurch forward and closes his eyes, he was never one for the sea. Soon, his body relaxes, and Victor falls into a relaxing sleep.

Victor awakens to the sounds of people bustling about. He opens his eyes and sees three of his friends grabbing their things to get ready to get off the ship. He sighs and gets up and grabs his things and goes up on the deck. He sees the school, an overly large castle with grotesque, ominous statues placed here and there. He sighs, his last year in Bulgaria, hopefully.

The ship docks and everyone starts piling down the plank to the dock. Victor walks off towards the school. One more day until graduation.

_**

* * *

**_

**Well, there is, the first chapter! Have fun, review, I take criticism and encouragement!**


	2. Graduation Preparations

**_My Note:_ Heya again. Hope people actually like this! Believe it or not, it's my first Victor Krum Fanfiction. This story is like hitting home in my brain because right now it's the only idea besides my regents exams. Ok, well, REVIEW! I don't own HP or the characters. I do own Johanesan Moneraie and Maria Martinez.**

* * *

Victor walks into the entrance hall way and walks towards a stair well and starts to climb them. He reaches the landing when he hears his name being called.

"Victor!" a male voice yells, "Victor! Wait up!" Victor turns to see his best friend. Johanesan Moneraie running up the stairs two at a time trying to catch up.

"Victor, what's the rush?" Johanesan asks as he catches up to Victor and attempts to catch his breath.

"To be truthful, I am going to pack up my things. Tonight is my last night in this place," Victor replies, "Hopefully, my last year in Bulgaria, too."

Johanesan looks at him with a skeptical look. He turns to Victor and stops him from walking any further. "Last year in Bulgaria? Are you saying you're quitting Quidditch?" He asks with a confused look on his face.

"No, not quitting. Simply transferring to a new team. My agent asked me the same question. No I was hoping to transfer to another team. The guys know about it already. Actually, they're training the back-up seeker," Victor says with a sigh, "I simply feel there is nothing for me here. Promise me that no matter how much it seems I am betraying my team and my country, that you will not ever leave my side, Jo, please. You have been my best friend since I can remember."

Jo nods, now in shock with this newly discovered information about his friend. He stares at the floor for a moment before looking back up to his friend. He places a hand on Victor's shoulder and smiles with confidence. "No matter what, I promise."

Both boys turn up to the next set of stairs and head to their dorm. Victor opens the door and walks into the room and plops down on his bed, which is covered in a Bulgarian Quidditch quilt.

Jo smiles and turns on his wizarding radio and pulls out his trunk and starts opening his drawers and pulling out his clothes. He sets a pile in his trunk and turns to his friend, who is still sitting on his bed.

Victor looks to his friend and sighs. He gets up and goes to the closet and pulls out his trunk. He opens it and goes to the closet to grab the dress robes and uniforms. He grabs a handful of hangers and goes to his bed and sits down and removes what clothes he grabbed from the hangers. he slowly folds them and places them in his trunk.

"Victor," Jo says, "Get some sleep. You need it. You're just going through human motions."

Victor shakes his head and goes to his drawers, "I'm fine. Just thinking about the future. Tomorrow is when it begins. Tomorrow, I hope, is my last day in this country."

Jo nods and closes his trunk, having only a dresser full of clothes. He plops down onto his bed and smirks. "Tomorrow is graduation. Tomorrow is our last day together. Tomorrow we enter the world. I will miss just staying up and talking over nothing with Hannah." Jo mutters.

"You two look good together," Victor says as he finishes packing away his clothes, "Ask her out. Ask her to go out a few times after school is over. Don't think it's over because you're going to be doing things completely different."

Jo sits up and nods, "Yeah, I should do that. Thanks, Victor," Jo says and walks out of the dorm.

Victor nods to the empty room and sighs. He slides his sweater over his head and unbuttons his pants and pulls them off and slides under the thick, heavy blankets on his bed and closes his eyes as sleep over takes him.

* * *

Victor groans as the sunlight hits him right in the face. He rolls over and opens his eyes and looks at the window with an evil stare. He then looks over to Jo's bed and sees it empty. Victor looks at his clock, which reads7:31 AM.

He sits up and gets out of bed, as the door opens. Jo walks in rather disheveled. Victor smirks and says, "I said ask her out, not shag her to no end."

Jo smiles and sits on his bed. "She shagged me to no end," says Jo. He lays back on his bed, "I asked her out and we shagged. It was hot."

"I don't want to know, nor do I need to know. You two deserve each other," Victor says while grabbing a pair of pants and a shirt from his trunk to get ready for graduation.

Jo smirks and nods. "Okay. So what do you have planned before graduation?" He asks his friend as he, too, starts to grab clean clothes, "You heading to the showers?"

Victor nods and they head down to the boys' showers. When they arrive, they are the only two there. They choose shower stalls on the opposite ends of the room and shower. Victor finishes and grabs a towel on the outside of the stall and gets out after he pulls on his boxers.

Victor pulls on his pants and then his white button-up. He buttons his shirt and tucks it into his pants. Victor sighs and pulls on his socks and heads back to his room.

Victor opens the door and sees an owl tapping on the window. He crosses the room and opens the window. He takes the envelope from its leg and let's it fly off. He sits on his bed and slides his fingers under the seal to break it.

"Dear Victor," He reads in his mind, "I talked to the Quidditch official for the Spanish team. They said that their seeker is willing to retire. He is, after all, turning forty-one. Spain is willing to hold a session for you to 'show them what you've got.' It's time for you to get out of here. I am just hoping that you will keep me as your adviser after you are finished moving around to get settled.

"I wish you well. I will see you in my office in a week, the first week of July. We'll order lunch, and we can meet with the captain and the official of the Spanish team. See you then, Dame, Dame."

Victor smiles and grabs his shoes and goes down to the Welcoming Hall to finish getting ready for the ceremony.

**

* * *

Okay, well here it is. The long awaited chapter. Sorry it took so long. REVIEW!**


End file.
